


Voyeur II

by telera



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started with the typical "Flynn overhears Sam jacking off and moaning for him" premise, but it turned out very different to what I had originally intended. So different, that there's no actual flynncest in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur II

I’ve seen what no other man has seen. A whole civilization, rising to its glory and succumbing under the weight of my mistakes. A brave new world, created out of nothing and destroyed by my search for perfection. Beautiful creatures, unique and precious, becoming extinct before my eyes. And still, some people envy me. How could you ever envy pride and blindness? The other day I heard someone started a religion around me. I guess the world is as crazy now as when I left it.  
   
I was content to be back home. All I wanted was to lead a simple life with my son, far away from the media and ENCOM. I found happiness waking up every morning to a cup of coffee and a piece of bread, and sometimes I cried when the morning sun bathed the kitchen in a golden glow. I desired  _nothing_ , because I had had it all.  
   
But my sins were too great to go unpunished. So one night, when I was cleaning my teeth, I thought I heard Sam calling me. I walked down the corridor with the toothbrush still in my mouth and I stopped at the door of his bedroom. It was open only a crack, and when I looked inside I saw him arching his hips and pumping his cock furiously.  
   
‘Dad… Dad!’  
   
I never knew how I returned to my bedroom. But I was lying there, looking at the ceiling when Sam began another round.  
   
‘Dad, fuck me please!’  
   
I forced myself to listen to him. It didn’t turn me on, you see. But I refused to hate my son. He was the most precious thing in my life, and I would always love him no matter what he did. Even if it was… that.  
   
Day and night I listened. Sam had toys, and friends he brought home so they could fuck him as he called them ‘Daddy’. One night, while I was meditating, I realized my son had not come to the Grid to rescue me. He had had been sent to bring me to this hell.  
   
‘Oh, dad, yes, yes!’  
   
You think I deserve it?  
   
I do.


End file.
